


Moving Day for Beautiful Things

by oceantovre



Series: Criminal Tendencies [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little, Angst, Boyfriends, Crime AU, I don’t know how to tag this, Kidnapped, M/M, Minor Violence, Murder, just read it, kind of, love life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantovre/pseuds/oceantovre
Summary: Oikawa takes Suga home for the first time, and gives him a taste of what life is like.





	Moving Day for Beautiful Things

The house he was taken to was not at all what Suga had been expecting. Then again, he’d never been half-kidnapped by homicidal boyfriends who looked damn good in suits. 

He’d been expecting something subtle, maybe broken down and way out into the country where no one would be able to find it. Instead, they had only walked a short distance, to a house in a ring of homes close to the city, yet not exceptionally close. The house itself was more akin to a small mansion, taller than it was wide since it was packed between several others of the same basic style. 

The inside had been even grander, at least from the very little bit of it that Suga got to see. As soon as they arrived inside, he had been given only a moment to take in the main hall before a silky fabric had been put over his eyes and tied tightly in a knot behind his head. 

A hand had been placed on his back, and he was lead through the house, up some stairs, and then into some room because he heard the door close behind him. 

“Stay still, lamb,” he heard Oikawa say, and then the palm left his back and Suga was suspended in space with no anchors. He heard the sound of some things rustling, and then there was a presence beside him again. 

“This is just a precaution,” Oikawa said. “For the beginning of your stay.” 

Before Suga could ask, he felt something hard and leathery make its way around his neck before it was locked into place with a  _ click.  _

At the same time, the silk was untied from his eyes and light flooded his vision. He opened his eyes blearily, like a doe in the morning. 

Oikawa watched as his new beauty blinked away the light, his hazel eyes wide as he took in the room. It was a special one, that Oikawa set aside for all of his collected things that he liked the best. It was plain, in comparison to some of the others in this house. But those were for people who Oikawa trusted, and there were a few for Oikawa’s beautiful things that were actually  _ things.  _

This room was simple; it had a large bed, with bed posts on each of the four corners and a deep red comforter that reminded Oikawa of blood. There was a large mirror, and a small nightstand. The door inside the room used to lead to a restroom, but Oikawa had earlier found out the dangers of giving his collected ones even that much freedom to begin with. So, if this one wanted to use the restroom, he’d need to ask. 

“Are you scared, lamb?” Oikawa asked, watching the man’s face as he took in his surroundings, and then the collar with the long chain attached. It was long enough for the man to walk anywhere in the room, and then some, but the point wasn’t to keep him inside the room. It was to remind him of his status, and would come off whenever Oikawa trusted this new collected one. 

“N-no,” the lamb said, and Oikawa smirked.

“You’re shaking,” he said, walking forward to grab on to the man’s chin. “Don’t lie to me, ever. That will be your first lesson.” 

The man simply nodded, and Oikawa was satisfied well enough by that. 

“Remind me again of your full name,” Oikawa asked, now resting back to get the tedious work that came with collecting things. 

“Koushi,” the man said, and then saw the glare Oikawa housed on his features. “Sugawara Koushi. But everyone calls me S-Suga.” 

“And where do you work?” 

“The h-hospital.” 

“Is there anyone who might come looking for you?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“No girlfriend, boyfriend, family?” 

“Not anymore.” 

Oikawa smiled. This was just  _ too  _ easy. Just one quick hack into Suga’s email, and the job problem would be ended. Once he stopped mail to wherever Suga lived, made sure to pay out the rest of whatever Suga owned for rent, send an email about how tragic it was that Suga passed so suddenly and all of his things were left, and made sure there were no loose ends, this pet would be his. 

“Well, then, you should know the rules here,” Oikawa said, and sat down on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed. 

Suga watched, unsure of what exactly he should be doing. He didn’t know where the shorter man had gone, and based on the size of the house, he wasn’t sure who else was here. Then, the man called Tooru patted his thigh, as if motioning for Suga to sit, and the nurse felt a mix of dread and arousal mix in his stomach. 

He didn’t move for a second, his mind short-circuiting. Was he supposed to sit on the man’s lap? Suga was certainly not unwilling to comply, but he wasn’t completely sure that that was what the man wanted. His answer came a second later when the man stood up from the bed and came up behind Suga. 

The nurse didn’t dare move, as he was now slipping back into terror at the prospect of whatever this man had planned. The man stood directly behind Suga, then slipped an around around the front to rest on the nurse’s stomach. In one firm pull, Suga gasped as he was pulled back flush against the man’s frontside. The size difference between them became very apparent very quickly, and Suga felt like he was shrinking even more as the man pulled tighter and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. 

“First rule, lamb,” he said, his breath hot on the shell of Suga’s ear. “Is you always listen to whatever you’re told to do.” 

Suga just whimpered pitifully, because there really wasn’t anything else that he could do at that moment. In one quick movement, Suga was pulled down onto the bed into the man’s lap. Before he had the chance to say anything, there was a chin on his shoulder and words in his ear. 

“Second, you can call me Oikawa, and my associate is called Akaashi,” Suga heard. “You’ll meet others, and they’ll introduce themselves then.” 

Suga just nodded, much to Oikawa’s amusement. 

Even Akaashi hadn’t been so complacent the first time that Oikawa had told him the rules at the beginning of his stay. But this new beauty, Suga, seemed more than happy to let himself be lead around and controlled by Oikawa. Plus, the silver-haired man was absolutely gorgeous, and Oikawa had no qualms with spending extended time just staring at him. 

“Third, you will be treated with respect while you are here,” Oikawa continued. “And if anyone disrespects you, you are to report it  _ directly  _ to me. Do you understand?” 

Oikawa felt Suga nod more then he saw it, but a sly grin grew inside of Oikawa. Discipline wasn’t pleasant, and he didn’t enjoy hurting his collected beauties, but if it taught them a lesson, then he was more than willing. 

“Lamb,” Oikawa warned, moving one hand up slowly over Suga’s chest and up to his throat, wrapping it around the smooth column of his neck. He knew that if he pressed on the sides, it caused panic and a bit of discomfort, but wouldn’t cut off any breathing. This way, his pets stayed compliant but not in danger. 

He squeezed slightly on the sides of Suga’s throat, eliciting a small whimper and a choked sob from the smaller man. Suga writhed in Oikawa’s lap, as if trying to squirm away, but the taller man kept his other hand pressed tight against the nurse’s stomach. 

“Nobody is going to hurt you,” Oikawa said, smiling against the skin of Suga’s ear. “You just have to trust me, lamb. We’ll take care of you, and before you know it, you’ll be part of our little family, free to come and go as you please. But if you want to get there, you must first  _ use your voice _ to answer me.” 

“Y-yes,” Suga immediately responded, much to Oikawa’s delight.  _ Obedient _ . 

Oikawa knew that once Suga was more adapted, his personality would change a little bit. He understood the initial shock that came with things like this, so he wasn’t too worried that Suga would turn out to be a drone, or completely complacent. 

“Very good, lamb,” Oikawa said. “I’m going to leave you in here now. If you need anything, press the button by the door and someone will be along shortly.” 

Oikawa stood swiftly, shifting the nurse off of his lap and onto the bed, before making his way to the door.

“Where are you going?” Suga asked, staring up at Oikawa with wide eyes. 

Oikawa just smiled. “I have people whose lives need to be taken, and soon. I’ll see you when I’m done.” 

With that, the door was closed, automatically locked, and Oikawa stood outside. He turned his head to the side, to see Akaashi standing, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

“He seems special to you,” Akaashi said, no emotion showing on his face. But, by this point, Oikawa knew how to read his boyfriend. 

“Not as special as you,” Oikawa said, stepping forward. “Now come on, we’ve got people we need to kill.” 

Akaashi followed Oikawa, silently. Oikawa grew irritated quickly of his manners, and spun around, applying the same throat trick to Akaashi that he had to Suga. The difference was, Oikawa was well aware that Akaashi liked this. 

“Don’t get an attitude, Keiji,” Oikawa said, staring into his boyfriend’s steely eyes. “I love you, not him. I’ll prove it to you tonight, if you’re going to be like this.” 

Akaashi clenched his jaw, then looked up at Oikawa. 

“First, let’s go murder these bastards.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!   
> This was rushed, so sorry!   
> Planned for this series I have a look into Suga’s psyche and an installment that better explains what exactly Oikawa’s situation is


End file.
